It is commonplace for brokers and institutional investors to desire to trade large blocks of securities. This provides the ability to take advantage of market realities and hopefully maximize profits for their clients. Whether the trader is acting for a buyer or seller, there is a strong desire to be able to trade anonymously so that his/her identity or trading intentions as the buyer or seller will not affect transaction pricing. Anonymity is also very important in the large block trading theater because there may not be a single entity with which to transact such large block trade and it may have to be split up among a number of buying or selling entities.
In the past there have been automated, anonymous, and equitable trading systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,747 describes a system that permits institutional investors to communicate anonymously with each other the purpose of arranging block trades from listed over-the-counter securities. The system is run by a computer that controls system operations and permit subscribers to communicate with each other for making large block trades of securities. The system maintains a book of buy and sell offers relating to each of several thousand securities. Offers are entered into an appropriate book as received and the offer is keyed into a sequence table where they are ordered according to the price offered to buy or sell. Both the book and a sequence table are updated when there is a request to print the book for a security. Every system's subscriber has access to the book of any securities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,501 describes an anonymous matching system. The system carries out trades based on variable matching criteria. This criteria includes dynamically variable counterparty credit limits between counterparties. Failure of the credit limit test will block a transaction. The quantity of a permissible match will be the lowest common counterparty credit limit at the best bid ask price for the largest available quantity for automatically completing the potential matching transaction. As such there must be matching on both sides of the transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,165 describes an offer matching system that has a timed match acknowledgement. Once a match is made, the host computer sends a match notification message to the key stations of the parties to the transaction. The match notification message includes an “unconfirmed matching transaction” indication for the trading instrument, which is an indication that the match has occurred but the deal has not been confirmed. A match acknowledgment data message must be sent to the computer by the transacting parties so that confirmation of the trade can occur and the match can be completed. There is a timing system associated with a transmission and receipt of the messages associated with the acknowledgment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,400 describes a risk-based system for the purchase of goods. The system includes a financial clearinghouse receiving a registration application for registering buyers and also for receiving requests for goods or services from buyers via a computer network or an electronic medium. The financial clearinghouse makes a dynamic, real-time risk classification of each buyer utilizing an online repository of credit data. The risk classification is not set by either the buyer or the seller but by the financial clearinghouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,082 describes a matching system for inter-party trading that matches potential parties to a transaction according to trading and ranking information supplied by each potential party then places the parties in negotiation to finalize the transaction. The system includes remote terminals, a communications network, and a matching station. The matching station uses the trading and ranking information from each user to identify potential transactions between counterparties that are mutually acceptable based on the ranking information. Potential counterparties transmit negotiating messages to negotiate some or all the terms of the transaction. The matching station first matches potential counterparties who are acceptable to each other based on trading and ranking information and then enables the counterparties to negotiate and finalize the terms of the transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,087 describes a system for automatically identifying matching and near matching buyers and sellers in electronic market transactions. The data that is provided includes linear ranges defining a low point, upper point, and preferred point for each dimension of the offer. Most matching takes place at the preferred points and near match points as determined by the system. The dimensions being considered may include a function identifier, a party identifier, a delivery destination, a product identifier, a price, a payment date, and an offer origination date.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,178 describes a computer matching system that carries out auto-matching. This, however, is not an anonymous transaction system. This system uses multiple elements as search criteria for matches. These elements are assigned a weight of importance and each matching result will have a search score indicating a satisfaction level. The system performs ordering and ranking of the matching results according to the search score. The composite scores that have a level greater than a minimum acceptable score level are returned to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,851 is directed to managing negotiations between users of a computer network. The system has a mechanism for dealing with a user's misbehavior during negotiations sessions. The system facilitates interactions among users by transmitting a first user's proposal for an activity to another user. A response from the second user includes acceptance, rejection, or counteroffer. Activities include e-commerce and lend itself to a negotiation for goods and services.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,541 describes an anonymous trading system that identifies the bids and offers of counterparties while maintaining the anonymity of such potential counterparties and the confidentiality of specific credit limitations imposed by the anonymous potential counterparties. To maintain the anonymity, the system sets a one-bit flag indicating whether the credit limit condition has been satisfied. The system can carry out automated trades if there is sufficient credit between the two transacting parties.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,488 describes an anonymous trading system that identifies the best bids and offers from counterparties with which each party is eligible to deal. This patent is related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,541.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,387 is directed to a system and method of automatically and autonomously buying and selling positions in fungible properties between subscribers. The fungible properties include securities. The system describes an automated system for providing financial information including trading information regarding securities, and conditional or transactional services in real-time via a global computer network. A subscriber can submit a conditional offer to buy or sell. Conditional buy or sell offers are immediately conveyed to all subscribers on the system and such subscribers can accept or counter the offer. An acceptance of or a counteroffer will be communicated immediately to the original offerer and/or other subscribers to the system. The system can be anonymous but it does not have to be.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,819 describes an automated trading network. The system continuously collects invisible, anonymous, binding orders and indications of interest to buy and sell specific securities at variable, passively determined prices, and then executes trades based on the collected orders and indications. The prices for the securities may be linked to the national best buy offer (“NBBO”). The trade prices are equal to NBBO mid-point at the time of the trade.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,136,834 describes an electronic trading marketplace that provides for the automated transmission of orders of indication without manual trader intervention. Traders can communicate with the electronic trading marketplace to anonymously negotiate trades of securities using the systems negotiation module. According to the patent, orders that are indications to trade are received by the electronic trading marketplace. These orders are transmitted among the traders in the form of nonbinding indications. Based on these indications, traders at one institution can enter into negotiations with traders at other institutions. The system only considers nonbinding indications.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2002/0055901 is directed to a broker-to-broker trading system to block trade equities. The system aggregates trading alerts submitted by participating brokers whenever they receive block size trading orders from institutional investors. The negotiations are anonymous between potential counterparties and the executed price is at a current market midpoint. The trading alerts are not orders. Participating brokers satisfy their orders independent of the system. The institutional investors never effect the trade on the system.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2002/016976 is directed to a system for providing secure electronic brokered transactions. The system makes use of trading programs and their matching rules to communicate with customers using messaging middleware, which makes the system an electronic broker for such customers. The electronic broker device publishes the types of trades it expects to broker.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2004/0059666 is directed to a computer system for trading securities. The parties are not revealed to each other until the final steps in negotiation. The system also has a mechanism to determine that the prices are reasonable, which includes using NBBO. The parties in determining pricing are expected to process orders fairly and hope that the other party will do the same. As such, the counterparties do not receive information about price movements of the other party. Moreover, the pricing model that is described is based only on negotiations of the parties.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0055607 is directed to an automated system for matching orders to buy and sell securities at the midpoint of the best bid and best offer (“BBO”). This system receives and stores multiple, computer-generated orders of any size transmitted by algorithmic, program, and other automated trading systems. The transactions provided to a buyer or seller may include instructions for the disclosure of selected message data to one or more market participants. Preprogram response data is received from one of the one or more market participants in response to message data and the preprogram response data is a function of a previously authorized response.
Canadian Patent Application Ser. No. 2,338,145 is directed to a network-based trading system that embraces team investing. The system allows traders to band together and trade as a group. The system obtains account information from customers. This information includes customer risk ratings. Each customer anonymously posts information for trading. The system also has a method of determining if the trading price is fair. The risk assessment information is provided by a customer when he/he first enters the system. All transactions are based on customer risk ratings and trade risk ratings.
Canadian Patent Application Ser. No. 2,394,967 is directed to a fixed income securities trading framework for facilitating a negotiated exchange of fixed income securities. A search engine of the system, in response to a request from a system participant, queries a fixed income database for a set of fixed income securities meeting the criteria that has been specified. On selection of the desired security, the transaction engine facilitates an order execution against posted bids or offers. The transaction engine interacts with the pricing engine during order executed to determine the price of the selected securities. The transaction engine further interacts with the rules database to ensure compliance with preset system rules. Some form of auto-trading may be performed according to the system criteria.
PCT Application Pub. No. WO02095638 is directed to a financial market trading system. The system includes a trading computer, a data store, and one or more trading party sites. The trading party sites communicate with the trading computer over a packet-switch communications network. The system has a trading matching capability. The system also generates trading ticket data with regard to transactions.
The prior art systems that have been discussed do not include the features of the present invention for carrying out automated, anonymous large block trades of securities at fair pricing as will be set forth in remainder of this specification referring to the drawings.